


Off-cam

by nigahamnyoung



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Love/Hate, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigahamnyoung/pseuds/nigahamnyoung
Summary: "Acting is for the cameras but my feelings for you aren't."In which Jisoo is a rookie actress with a charming smile who's forced to work in a drama with Jinyoung, a sought-after actor who seemed to have grown fond of her in spite of her feisty attitude. Or simply, a roller coaster ride about two people who can't make up their minds-definitely frustrating.





	Off-cam

"I'm not doing _it_."

Of course, Jisoo meant it. She didn't want to star in a drama with _him_.

"Really? Your face says otherwise."

Of course, Jisoo doubted herself. Even her best friend could see the trace of doubt plastered on her face. Who wouldn't? She looked like she had eaten a sour pickle. Not literally though.

"Do you think I should do it?" Jisoo asked, her sour expression now replaced with worry.

Jennie snorted, laying her back on the mattress. She looked up to see Jisoo, still waiting for her answer—which made her breathe out a loud sigh.

"Want an honest answer from your honest best friend?" Jennie asked, sitting up from her best friend's bed.

Jisoo hummed as if she was thinking. "Not unless you're going to attack me with your savagery."

"My savagery is equals to honesty," Jennie defended herself.

It was now Jisoo's turn to snort, though she had to agree with her best friend. Jennie was born savage but her words were completely true, unlike most of Jisoo's friends who'd often shower her with flowery words that were half lies—which was the sole reason why, out of all people, she invited Jennie over to help her out from a crisis. Not like it was an actual crisis nor a life-and-death situation but it was definitely something Jisoo couldn't sort out without some help.

"Truthfully speaking..." Jennie stopped for a moment.

Jisoo waited patiently. "Truthfully speaking...?"

"Truthfully speaking, I don't understand why it matters to you," Jennie finally said before lying down back on the mattress.

"Is that so? I'm sorry if you're not forced to work with someone you don't like."

Jisoo picked up Dalgom—her trusty Maltese companion, from the ground and started peppering the dog with kisses. She was neither hurt nor surprised by Jennie's words. At all. She kind of expected those words to fall from her best friend's mouth. Then why did she have to invite her over? She wasn't sure herself.

"That's another point," Jennie said, staring at the ceiling. "I don't understand why you hate—"

"I don't _hate_ him. I just don't _like_ him." 

Jennie sat up and looked at Jisoo, arching her eyebrow. 

"That doesn't make sense."

"It does to me," Jisoo said before bringing Dalgom's face close to hers. "Right, Dalgom?"

Jennie gently grabbed Dalgom from Jisoo's hands, placing her nose close to Dalgom's. "Dalgom, isn't your mom the most frustrating human being?"

Jisoo slapped Jennie's shoulder, pretending to be offended. "I invited you over to help me, not force my own dog to team up with you."

"Then give me one good reason why you don't like the guy."

Thinking for a few moments, Jisoo heard her best friend mumble a few words.

"This better be a good reason."

Standing up from the bed, Jisoo went right in front of Jennie with her arms crossed.

"First of all, he has overshadowed a lot of co-stars in the past," Jisoo said, her hands flying in the air as she continued to explain her side. "And that's something I don't want to happen to me."

Jennie looked unbothered as she smiled at Dalgom, pouting her lips to plant a kiss on the dog's head.

"Are you even listening?" Jisoo asked, already sounding irritated.

"It's not the poor guy's fault if Korea pays too much attention to his face."

"That's the point! He's too handsome to work with!" Jisoo said, her voice louder than usual.

If it wasn't for her father, she could have been busy in front of her computer rather than having a debate with Jennie. It had been a week since her father delivered a news concerning her upcoming project. At first, she was excited—thinking that he'd finally reveal who had been cast to play as her leading man ( _ehem,_ Seo Kangjoon) but received a big disappointment instead as soon as the name _Park Jinyoung_ left her father's mouth. Of course, her instant response was to turn down the project but realized that she had accepted the role already. Indeed, it was her fault that she said _yes_ without knowing who could be her leading man.

"As if Seo Kangjoon isn't also handsome," Jennie retorted.

Jisoo rolled her eyes dramatically. "He's _different_."

Jennie placed Dalgom down on the fully-carpeted floor before closing her eyes to breathe out a sigh.

"Mind explaining your definition of _different_?" she asked, giving Jisoo an irritated smile.

There was a silent pause for a few moments as Jisoo tried to think of a reason why she thought Jinyoung was different from Kangjoon. She couldn't pinpoint what was it but she knew there was something about Jinyoung that she didn't like.

Before debuting as an actress a year ago, Jisoo had set up her plans already and Jinyoung wasn't part of it. She never wanted to work with a sought-after actor like him. Heck, she didn't even want to see her name and his in the same news header—which unfortunately happened yesterday. Although he was a senior in the industry—debuting way back in 2012, with lots of experiences in films, dramas and even commercial plus a whole lot of awards, Jisoo never thought highly about him. Why would she? For her, Jinyoung was just another actor who did nothing but overshadow everyone else who had worked with him. Of course, Jisoo didn't like the sound of that ever happening to her.

While Jennie was giving some kind of sermon, Jisoo decided to ignore her and went downstairs to grab some snacks from the kitchen.

Just as she was about to grab some cookies from the jar, her eyes met Jennie's—who was already leaning on the counter table.

"So? What's the answer?"

Jisoo grabbed some pieces of cookies with both hands before managing to take a bite.

"Kangjoon is underrated. Jinyoung is overrated," Jisoo said, still chewing on her cookies. "That's the answer."

Making her way back upstairs, Jisoo could hear Jennie laughing but chose to ignore it.

After stuffing her mouth with more cookies (to which Dalgom didn't appreciate), Jisoo sat on her bed and grabbed her laptop to pull it closer to her.

It had been a week since she checked out what was happening on social media since she was already expecting Jinyoung's name in Naver's top searches and every news outlet. But curiosity killed her. Lying down on her stomach, she hastily typed the drama's name and to her dismay, most of them were about Jinyoung being casted for a main role. There was a few articles that mentioned her name but that was just it. They described her simply as "rookie actress Kim Jisoo". Not like she wasn't a rookie but they could have at least mentioned her other achievements like what they did with Jinyoung.

_Sought-after actor Park Jinyoung to star in a leading role for an upcoming SBS drama!_

_On August 12, director Cho Jaenim has stated in his Instagram account [post attached below] that Park Jinyoung has accepted the main role for the upcoming SBS drama 'Perhaps Love' which is set to air in the second quarter of 2019. According to the director, "I have worked with Jinyoung in the past but he's still in my list of actors I want to work with. He debuted as an actor in such a young age and it amazes me how much he grew as an actor. Indeed, this is an opportunity for me to work with an actor like Park Jinyoung once again." The director added, "Shooting will start in September while we will be having a read-through before this months ends. Please anticipate the drama and the actors a lot!"_

_JYP Entertainment has also released an official statement and confirmed, "We're happy to announce that Jinyoung will be starring in an upcoming drama after his successful film with Han Hyojoo." They added, "Director Cho Jaenim has been considering Jinyoung for the role and after a few discussions, Jinyoung accepted the offer."_

_The upcoming drama, entitled 'Perhaps Love' (literal translation) is a romantic comedy film revolving around a struggling webtoon artist and a penniless young woman who entangled themselves in a strange agreement that involves living under the same roof. In spite of their differences, they managed to direct themselves in life together, not knowing they have started to fall for each other._

_Jinyoung has appeared in numerous dramas—_

Jisoo couldn't even finish the article without a disgusted expression on her face showing up. There's something about the name Jinyoung that would automatically make her _shiver—_ not in a good way.

"You don't like the guy but you're reading an article about him? Interesting," Jennie said, who was already sitting beside Jisoo.

"I'm just checking out a few articles about the drama. It's not my fault if they're just writing about him," Jisoo said, closing the article to look for another one.

"Exactly!" Jennie clapped her hands to which Jisoo responded with a 'wtf' look on her face.

"It's not your fault that they're talking about him, neither it's his."

Jisoo groaned and closed her laptop, rolling to the side. "This is so frustrating!"

Her hand grabbed the nearest pillow to which she used to cover her face, letting out another groan.

Jennie watched her best friend, clearly not amazed.

"Stop being dramatic, Jisoo," she said, grabbing the pillow away from Jisoo. "You've only been in the industry for what? A year?"

Jisoo immediately got Jennie's point. As much as she didn't like the idea of working with Jinyoung, she had to. This was her job anyway. Her _passion_. Clearly, the public wouldn't like it if she suddenly pulled herself out of the project when it hasn't even started yet. Although it was hard to accept the fact that Jinyoung would be her partner, it would be harder to think of a good reason to give her father and the director as to why she wanted to quit participating in the drama. She had already said yes and she had to stick up with this decision until the end of the shooting.

"I just hate this feeling. Being overshadowed by a _guy_ just because his face reached more than their standard."

"Jisoo, you have to remind yourself that he's actually a great actor," Jennie explained.

Jisoo could only shake her head in disagreement.

"On top of that, he's really talented. That guy can act, sing, dance, rap, _everything_."

" _Tsk,_ he should've became an idol then," Jisoo mumbled.

"I heard in an interview that it's his original plan **—** to become an idol."

This surprising news made Jisoo sat up on her bed. "He wanted to become an idol?"

Jennie nodded. "Unfortunately, the entertainment forced him to become an actor instead. They said he'll succeed more if he became an actor, which, if you're going to ask me, is true."

Jisoo never heard about it, of course. She was nowhere near interested in Jinyoung so why bother searching him up? Or stalk him on social media?

All of a sudden, Jennie's phone that was placed on Jisoo's nightstand started ringing.

As soon as Jennie laid her eyes on the screen, she breathe out a sigh of disbelief before shoving her phone inside her jeans' pocket. 

"Let me guess," Jisoo said. "It's your dad?"

"As usual. You know how much he doesn't me going home late," Jennie answered, grabbing her jacket from the bed before sliding it on her shoulders.

Jisoo couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "This is the reason why modeling will never work out for you."

Jennie gave her best friend a glare. "Watch it, this woman will win against her dad."

"I'll pray for that to happen," Jisoo said, raising her palm up to give her best friend a high five.

"It will," Jennie winked before exchanging goodbyes.

As soon as Jennie left Jisoo's house, Jisoo's back welcomed itself on her soft mattress. 

Just before she could even close her eyes and let herself fall asleep, she heard her phone vibrating on the nightstand.

"For real?" she complained.

She contemplated whether or not she should answer the call or not but ended up sitting up on the bed to check who was calling **—** thinking that it could be her father with some good news about another offer and hopefully (though she doubted it ever happening) something about Jinyoung not being able to participate in the drama because of his tight schedules.

When her eyes landed on her phone, she was surprised to see her boyfriend's name plastered on the screen.

Wasting no time, she immediately answered the call. "Jinwoo?"

Shuffling noises could be heard in the other line but Jisoo couldn't make out what it was.

"Babe?" Jinwoo said in the other line.

Jisoo couldn't help but smile, hearing her boyfriend's voice.

"Hey, you called."

Jisoo gently lied down on her bed. 

"Why wouldn't I? I miss you," Jinwoo said, sounding tired but somehow, Jisoo could see him smiling by hearing his voice.

"I miss you too. Too bad you have to endure it until next week," Jisoo teased.

It's been two weeks since Jisoo had last seen Jinwoo. He was part of the cast in an upcoming show, which required him to fly over to Australia and he wouldn't be back until next week. Of course, she had been longing to be see his face once again and she did miss his hugs and kisses but often times, she still enjoyed her time being alone.

Jinwoo sighed in disappointment. "One week has become too long for me."

"Don't worry, you'll be back here in no time," Jisoo laughed, finding her boyfriend adorable.

"How's Australia so far?" Jisoo asked before Jinwoo could even say a word back.

"Australia's amazing, babe. I'm enjoying it but it would have been better if you're here."

Jisoo found it sweet that Jinwoo missed her this much but she was disappointed with how their conversation was going so far. She was expecting him to talk about a lot of stuff other than how much he missed her. She wanted to know how he was doing, how was the shooting and how was his trip to Australia so far.

"I know, I know," Jisoo said, trying to think of a topic that will somehow make Jinwoo forget about the words _'I miss you'_.

Jisoo then remembered that her good friend, Song Minho, was part of the show as well. "How's Minho, by the way? It's been a while since since we last saw each other."

"He's still annoying, as always. Jihoon's right about him," Jinwoo stifled out a laugh.

Jisoo smiled, knowing it's true. "Well, send him my hello."

"Enough about him. You know how much I miss you, right?"

Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Jisoo forced herself to let out a soft laugh.

"I know, Jinwoo. I miss you too, okay?"

"It's nice hearing it from you," Jinwoo said. "Don't worry, I'll be home in a week."

Just when Jisoo thought that their short conversation and catching up would end like that, Jinwoo had started to speak again.

"I heard that Jinyoung's also gonna be in this drama you're in," Jinwoo said, the softness in his voice could no longer be heard.

Ever since they started secretly dating three months ago after their drama together, Jinwoo had expressed his dislike towards Jinyoung. Don't get Jisoo wrong, she didn't like Jinyoung just because her boyfriend didn't either. It's just a coincidence that he wasn't fond of the actor either. He never admitted it but she had always sensed that he was jealous of Jinyoung's fame. Probably the reason behind this was because Jinwoo had been in the industry longer than Jinyoung but all he did in his career was appear as a guest in variety shows, _cheap_ commercials and snatch some minor roles in dramas wherein Jinyoung was the lead. His big break was the drama he and Jisoo starred in together.

So, Jisoo kind of understood why Jinwoo seemed annoyed about the idea of her starring in a drama with him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jinwoo asked.

Jisoo let out a nervous laugh. "I was about to tell you but I figured you already know since it's all over in the internet."

"Are you serious?" 

Jisoo frowned, sitting up on the bed. "Are you mad?"

There was a moment of silence until Jinwoo sighed but before he could say a word, Jisoo was quick to ask again.

"Are you seriously mad that I didn't tell you?" 

"Why wouldn't I? You know how much I _hate_ that guy."

Massaging her temple to calm herself, Jisoo stayed silent for a while before taking a deep breath.

"And you know that I don't want to work with him," Jisoo said, trying to sound calm as much as possible.

"Then tell the director you're not going to do it."

Jisoo's lips parted but no words came out. Of course, she said she didn't want to do it but she never expected that she would hear those words from other people.

"It's not that simple, Jinwoo. Believe me, I want to pull out from this project but **—**

"But what?"

Jisoo closed her eyes and breathe out a sigh. "It's complicated."

"Whatever, Jisoo. I have to go."

Before Jisoo could even respond, Jinwoo had hung up the call. "Great."

She was rather annoyed than mad that Jinwoo was becoming like _this_. She hated to admit that she ignored all those articles about him being a jerk towards his past girlfriends because she didn't want to believe it. He was sweet and really supportive ever since they met on their first shoot but it didn't take too long when he started to show off his true colors. Although he was still sweet, he would suddenly become a jerk at some point **—** talking highly about himself, twisted mindsets about some actresses he had worked with and often times, controlling her too much (especially about what kind of clothes she would wear). She liked to believe that he would somehow change but she was afraid he would never.

Everyone she knew, especially Jennie, had warned her about Jinwoo's attitude inside relationships but she brushed them off **—** trusting his words too much. It had only been half a year since they met and Jisoo did like him at some point, she wasn't just sure if those feelings were still there but she liked to believe otherwise.

"Get a hold of it, Kim Jisoo," Jisoo said, throwing her phone away from her which safely landed on the edge of her bed.

──────

If there was one thing Jinyoung was excited about, it would be his upcoming drama with the rookie actress.

If he wasn't mistaken, her name was Kim Jisoo. Who could even forget about that name? Most articles he had read about Jisoo described her as an actress you couldn't easily forget about, mainly because of her charming smile and heart-shaped lips. Yes, he did remember that one time when his fellow actors who he was also friends with gushed about wanting to work with Jisoo and (ehem) be able to kiss her well-defined lips. He had been hearing the name Kim Jisoo these past few months and ever since he went on a marathon watching her drama with Han Jinwoo, he had always wanted to work with her. There was something about her that he liked about, something that he couldn't pinpoint.

"Hey, Jinyoung. I heard that you finally accepted the offer," Jaebum, a close friend of his who described himself as a club freak, said.

Wanting to relieve himself from stress because of the commercial and magazine shoots, they decided to have a drink at Jinyoung's comfort place, which wasn't his own house, by the way. It was Jaebum's small apartment. 

Jinyoung nodded. "After finding out that Jisoo took the main role, I knew I had to persuade Mr. Park to let me accept Jaenim's offer."

Jaebum looked at his friend in disbelief. "You're into someone now? Whatever happened to 'life is all about acting'?"

"I was simply joking that time," Jinyoung chuckled, remembering that one interview that blew up after his co-star, Kim Yugyeom exposed him and even joked about his manipulative side **—** which obviously wasn't true. Just half of it.

"And I'm not into her," Jinyoung said before taking a sip of his wine.

Though he would often drink with Jaebum, he wasn't a heavy drinker. As a matter of fact, he wasn't very good at it. Just one bottle of soju and he's already out. Which was why he'd go with his trusty wine.

"Not into her? You've been talking about her for a while now, dude."

When Jaebum noticed that Jinyoung's glass was already empty, he wasted no time to pour him some wine again.

"You don't know much about this girl but you're already into this her. You wouldn't even find a way to accept the role if it wasn't for her."

Jinyoung shook his head sideways in disagreement before taking another sip of his wine. "I'm not _into_ her. I just want to work with her."

"That's what you told me about Bomi before. Then what happened? You dated for like, eight months?"

"Nine," Jinyoung corrected his friend. "That's because I have known Bomi way before we started working together. I genuinely liked her."

Yoon Bomi had always been his crush ever since he debuted as an actor. In fact, she was one of the reasons why he was inspired to become an idol. Just the thought of being able to stand next to her and breathe in the same stage in music shows gave him so much energy to work harder. Although he never debuted in a group unlike what he originally planned and wanted, he managed to snatch the role as Bomi's leading man four years after his debut. It took him four years to finally snatch her heart.

Their secret relationship didn't last longer than what he wanted though. When Bomi went on We Got Married, she received more popularity with her on-screen husband which only meant media outlets wanting to dig in her personal life. It was one of those nights when she and Jinyoung went out on a movie date when a few photographers caught their sweet moments. Photos were released. Comments were made. Of course, it wasn't healthy for both of them so off their relationship goes.

Ever since then, Jinyoung wanted to stay away from roles that would involve scenes that were way too romantic for him. He didn't want to involve himself with other actresses, afraid that he would be pressured by the public.

"So, when's the start of the shoot?" Jaebum asked.

"Jaenim said we'll start by next month but we still have this script reading that's going to happen before August ends," Jinyoung answered with a smile. "And I can't wait for it to start."

Jinyoung wasn't so sure why he said that. Maybe because the thought of starring in a romantic comedy once again seemed so exciting? Or maybe because he was now developing a little crush on Jisoo. He couldn't blame himself though. After all, he was still a human being with feeling that couldn't be helped.

"How's the song you've been working on, by the way? I have to be first person to listen," Jinyoung immediately added.

Jaebum chugged down the remaining soju and shrugged. "I don't know, dude."

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Kind of having doubts whether or not I should finish the damn song."

Jinyoung's fingers traced the glass he was holding and stayed silent.

It was unusual. _Really_ unusual for Jaebum to talk so _badly_ about his song. He had always been passionate about music ever since he and Jinyoung were kids. Whenever they hang out, he would talk about the songs he had been working on and would even say that he's proud of them. Often times, he'd invite Jinyoung over to his small studio where they would listen to countless songs he still hadn't released.

"It's okay. You have a few more songs you're working on, right?" Jinyoung said, trying to keep a smile on his face.

Jaebum frowned, his eyes fixed on the glass he was holding. "I deleted all the _bad_ ones. Including the finished products."

Jinyoung's eyes grew wide, surprised. "You did what?"

Giving his best friend a shrug, Jaebum poured himself another glass of soju. "I can't release nor keep bad songs, Jinyoung."

Jinyoung couldn't help but think what was going on with Jaebum and where had his confidence gone. Who would've thought that someone as proud as Jaebum would think badly about himself? He had released a few songs under the name _Defsoul_ on SoundCloud, receiving lots of praises for his style. Not only did he receive praises and good reviews from the Korean netizens, he received a few love calls from entertainments wanting to scout him, which wasn't a surprise if you would ask Jinyoung. He had always known that Jaebum would succeed as an artist and as a producer but Jaebum didn't like the idea of being signed to a company for it would only ruin his artistry.

"Enough about me. Why don't you tell me about this upcoming drama?" Jaebum said, a smile finally creeping on his face.

As much as Jinyoung wanted to help his friend out, he decided to let it go.

"Let me guess, it's another one of those cliche romantic dramas?" Jaebum teased.

Playfully shoving his friend, Jinyoung chuckled. "It's a romantic comedy. Something I rarely do."

It was true. Jinyoung was always known for his serious roles in dramas that were in thriller and melodramatic genre. Some roles he landed on were even from action films. The last time he starred in a romantic comedy drama was in 2016 with his ex-girlfriend, Yoon Bomi.

"I feel bad for Jaenim already," Jaebum said, letting out a sigh of disbelief.

"Why?" Jinyoung asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have no sense of humor to begin with, Jinyoung. Why would you star in a romantic comedy series?"

"Hey, you must have forgotten the amount of praise I received after that drama with Bomi," Jinyoung said, wanting to defend himself.

"And the amount of hate you got after those wild shippers found out you're dating Bomi," Jaebum snapped. "Be careful, Jinyoung. Ms. Kim's still a rookie."

Jinyoung arched his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You sure don't want to see a headline titled 'Park Jinyoung, a senior dating rookie actress Kim Jisoo', right?"

Jinyoung chuckled. "You're making it sound like I'm twenty years older than her."

"Still. She's a rookie and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't dare involve herself with someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

Jaebum yawned, the drowsiness kicking in.

"Someone manipulative like you."

Before Jinyoung could even hit Jaebum, the older had ran inside his room with a loud laugh.

This what would usually happen every time Jinyoung was on a break or whenever he'd come home from work. He'd rarely sleep in own house just because he felt more welcome whenever he was in Jaebum's apartment. Even though his best friend wasn't as neat as him, he managed to endure the trash lying around. Often times, he'd even clean up the apartment himself. He once thought about selling his house but his parents were against that decision for some reason.

Jinyoung looked around and couldn't help but breathe out a sigh. The apartment was not surprisingly in utter mess. 

"I guess I have to clean them up before I head to sleep," Jinyoung told himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

──────

"Jinyoung, you look so nervous," Kim Sohyun, an actress Jinyoung was close and had previously worked with, teased.

Jinyoung chuckled. "Is it obvious?"

" _Very_ obvious. What are you nervous about?" Sohyun asked, looking somewhat suspicious.

Jinyoung placed his hand on the empty sit that was in between them and leaned closer.

"I don't really know," he whispered.

"You're going to do great, Jinyoung. As always," Sohyun assured, slightly patting Jinyoung's shoulder.

It was true that Jinyoung had no idea why his heart was beating faster than it should. He had done numerous script readings in his career and the first time he felt this way was when he had to read the script out loud in front of Bomi. _Could it be...?_ Jinyoung shook that thought away, finding it impossible. He looked around to realize that he would be working a lot of amazing actors and familiar crews.

One of the actors that he was grateful working with was none other than Yoo Seungho, who would be playing as his older brother in the drama. Much to his chagrin, everyone seemed to call him as Seungho and Kim Soohyun's love child so it wasn't a surprise that the director found it interesting to cast Seungho as Jinyoung's older brother.

"I'm so excited to meet Jisoo," Sohyun told Jinyoung.

"Me too. Do you think she's going to be shy?" Jinyoung asked out of the blue.

Sohyun shook her head in disagreement. "I've seen some behind-the-scenes and interviews of her, she's far from that."

Jinyoung pressed his lips into thin line, eyebrows furrowed. "Really?"

"Yes, she seems like a kind of person who's easy to get along with."

Finding the new set of _information_ interesting, Jinyoung stayed silent and made him feel more excited rather than nervous all of a sudden. He had always thought Jisoo was intimidating and someone who was chic behind the charming smile so finding out that she was the kind of a person who had a bubbly personality kind of made him feel relieved. Who would want to work with someone who had a problem with attitude?

Jinyoung felt a hand pat his back, he looked up to see Jaenim—who was already smiling down at him.

"Are you ready, Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung could only smile and nod in response.

He wasn't really a talkative type of person when he was around with many people. Of course, he'd keep up a conversation with short replies though he'd try to say more than a sentence. The only times he would ever be vocal was whenever he was alone with a person, in most cases **—** Jaebum.

Grabbing the script in front of him, Jinyoung took a few moments to scan through the pages and read the scrip quietly as the others around him were laughing at something he didn't bother listening to. He'd stop and smile at them even though he wasn't sure what they were talking about. He didn't want to look like a jerk who was nowhere near friendly, especially in front of his seniors.

Several minutes had passed and almost everyone who was part of the cast and crew were present. The room was almost full because of the cameras that had been filming them and a few photographers taking pictures of the cast and crew. There were a few seats that were still empty and out of all of them, the seat beside him was what grabbed his attention the most. It was Jisoo's seat, _his_ leading lady.

"Where is she?" Jinyoung quietly mumbled to himself.

As if Jinyoung had summoned Jisoo, the woman he had been wanting to meet entered the room. It took one look at her face for everyone to stay silent and appreciate her beauty. Half of the people who were sitting stood up to greet the newcomer, who already had a smile plastered on her face. Jinyoung noticed how some of the actresses quietly gushed about how pretty she was in person and he couldn't agree less. Even Seungho himself couldn't help but smile as soon as his eyes landed on Jisoo.

How could someone be this beautiful? That was the first question that entered Jinyoung's mind.

Jinyoung's lips parted but he couldn't say a word as he watched Jisoo slowly walked pass the crews and casts, wanting to greet each and every single one of them.

Jisoo was indeed pretty. In fact, calling her pretty would be an understatement. For Jinyoung, she was beyond beautiful. Not only because of her face but something about her aura 'screams' beauty. She was only wearing a plain black hoodie paired with jeans and white slip-ons but she had this quite an impact already.

As soon as she reached her sit, Jinyoung woke up to his senses and immediately stood up to formally greet the rookie. 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Park Jinyoung," Jinyoung said, offering his hand to which Jisoo didn't even hesitate to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Kim Jisoo."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been sitting in my 'Drafts' folder since a year ago and the originally title "Behind The Scenes" made me cringe. Just a fact about this story is that the idea came to my mind when I binge watched "The Producers" and immediately thought about JinJi starring in a drama. Actually, Jinyoung and Jisoo were supposed to have a history together but that would be too obvious as to why Jisoo doesn't like Jinyoung that much. Also, many actors and actresses plus a few idols will be mentioned in this story but they won't play an important role.
> 
> I would also very much appreciate it if you guys will let me know how's the story so far. And btw, you can all follow (only if you want, no pressure) me on Twitter at nigahamnyoung (I know, what a lame un) since I often post a few of my JinJi fanfic ideas there.
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys so much for taking time to read this!


End file.
